The Secret Room
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Hermione has gone missing for a couple of days, and Draco's starting to get worried just a little. However, he finds a secret room and inside is ... DHr Oneshot


**Title: **The Secret Room

**Summary: **Hermione has gone missing for a couple of days, and Draco is getting … a little worried. Just a little. He then finds a secret room, and to his surprise, inside is…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Written for The Hideaway Quill Contest (July): **

**Requirements:**

A Hogwarts Character finds a secret room somewhere (you choose where) in the castle. What does this character do with the room? Do they decorate it? Throw a party? Use it to snog in? Do they find something even more secret in the room?

Make it fun and interesting.

MinimumOF 500 words

* * *

**The Secret Room: **

_And so begins the tale of Draco and Hermione…_

Draco Malfoy, the arrogant Prince of Slytherin, muttered incoherent curses to himself under his breath. He barked at anybody in his way, while striding down the long hallway, trying to get to his next class – Potions – on time. Draco was once again late to Potions because of Potter and Weasley, two of his enemies.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, along with Draco, spotted Potter and Weasley walking to Potions, laughing and having a good time.

Seeing the opportunity to tease the pair, Crabbe and Goyle walked up and began to insult Potter and Weasley, calling them names. Draco stood off in the distance, not paying attention, but suddenly he looked up and saw Potter in front of him, wand in hand, looking furious.

"What do you want?" drawled Draco, looking bored.

"I bet you put the two idiots up to this didn't you?" Potter asked, seething.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What do you mean? Why would I tell Crabbe and Goyle to bother you? It's obvious they wanted to themselves! Imagine that," Draco smirked, "two idiots want to hurt you and the Weasel! You both must be idiots as well, then!"

Harry Potter glared at his enemy, and without thinking took out his wand and cursed Draco.

Draco was about to get out his wand and curse Potter back, but a screeching voice was heard behind him, and Professor McGonagall pushed her way into the middle of the crowd, which had formed when the arguing began without either of them knowing, and yelled, "Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle! Detention for a week with Filch and 30 points taken off of Gryffindor and Slytherin, each."

Draco looked up at Gryffindor's head of house, his mouth opened.

"_90 points off of Slytherin?" _thought Draco to himself.

The crowd began to scatter, leaving Draco and his two cronies behind.

Draco glared at the two idiots and said harshly, "Look what the two of you gits had to go do! 90 points off of Slytherin and detention for a week! You both make me sick!" and he got up from the floor, leaving the two goons staring at his back.

As Draco slipped into Potions, he nodded his head at Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin, and he quietly took a seat in the back of the room.

He scanned the classroom and noticed that Hermione Granger, a girl who used to be his enemy but now starting to become a good friend, was not present in class.

Snape must have noticed that fact as well, and he said in an oily tone of voice, "My, the Head Girl not present in class today?"

Potter angrily glared at Draco and Potter said, without raising his hand, "So? The Head Boy came into class late and I don't see any punishment given to him!"

Snape angrily slapped his hand down on Potter's desk and said, "How dare you speak out of turn! I will not tolerate that in my class. Detention tonight with me at eight o'clock sharp, and 20 points taken off of Gryffindor."

Weasley opened his mouth and protested, "But Professor! That's dinner!" he said, pleading on behalf of Harry's sake.

Snape turned to look at Weasley, and he smirked, "I guess you'll be missing it as well! Detention with Potter tonight! Now … back to Truth Potions…"

* * *

After dinner, Draco dropped off his books in the Head Common Room, and started his Patrol.

He had not seen Granger since breakfast, and she was supposed to be patrolling with him that evening.

Draco looked proudly at his Head Badge, and thought that if his father were still alive, he'd be proud as well. Bitter thoughts about Potter began forming in his head. Potter had killed Voldemort and Potter had killed his father. Yes, Lucius was never nice to Draco, his son, and it was true that Draco did not want to join Voldemort, but what gave Potter the right to kill Lucius?

But a tiny thought in the back of his head felt guilty for thinking all these negative thoughts. Potter had saved his life, though he'd never know. Lucius was about to take Draco and make him a Death Eater, against his own wishes. Because Voldemort and his "army" were now dead, Draco could live a life with the freedom he deserved. His mother began to slowly drill into his head the concept of Muggle Borns and Purebloods both being equal.

The first day of school, Draco was shocked to find that Hermione Granger was to be Head Girl. Hermione Granger, goody two shoes of Gryffindor, and best friend to Potter and Weasley. Draco realized that Granger had changed, however, as he began to conduct Head Meetings with her and patrol with her. She was bright, not like the duds that Draco had once dated, and she was fun to be around. She was no longer stuck up or bossy, and she respected Draco and gave him a chance to prove himself to her, despite the past six years of him calling her "mudblood."

Throughout the weeks, the two had developed a tentative friendship with one another, but the school was oblivious to it. Hermione would help him with homework and Draco would listen to Hermione's rants about her two best friends whenever she got into a fight.

Draco was a good listener, Hermione had told him that, and little by little, the two gained trust in their friendship.

But when they were in the presence of others, their friendship would drop and the act of bitter enemies would take its place.

So where was Hermione on this night of the patrol? It was not like her to ditch all her classes and not show up on time at their Patrol.

Draco decided to start without her, hoping she'd catch up later. He began to wander around Hogwarts, taking off points if he caught students in random places they were not supposed to be in.

After checking the Astronomy Tower, library, and classrooms, Draco decided it was time to quit and go to bed.

He walked towards the Head Dormitory, with thoughts of Hermione and where she could be, when all of a sudden, he noticed a door that was located in the forbidden corridor next to his common room.

Draco decided to check it out, seeing that he had never seen it before. He reached out to open the door just as Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Malfoy! Detention, remember?"

Draco turned to look at her, and he nodded, and when he looked back at the wall, the door had disappeared.

With his brows furrowed, he followed McGonagall, thinking about the secret room and what it contained inside.

* * *

Detention was over, and Draco made his way back to the Common Room, rubbing at his eyes.

He mumbled the password – Sugar Quills – and stumbled into his bed, without making any move as to change or brush his teeth.

He quickly fell asleep, and by morning, he was rested and feeling energized for whatever was to come his way.

"Granger?" he asked, tapping lightly on her door.

"Hermione?" he tried.

Receiving no answer, he opened the door and found that her bed had not been slept in at all.

Hermione had never been missing before. It was not like her to miss her classes and miss a good night's rest in her bed.

Draco changed and he hurriedly walked to Dumbledore's office.

"_Wait,"_ he thought to himself, _"am I feeling concerned for her?"_

"_She's my … friend that's all,"_ he said, reassuring himself before going to meet the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Draco, seeing the old man sit at his desk.

Dumbledore looked up from the piece of parchment he was writing on and exclaimed, "Ah! Mr. Malfoy, how kind of you to come and join me. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" he asked, pointing at the Muggle candy on his desk.

Draco shook his head, "It's about Hermione. She hasn't been in any of her classes yesterday and she hasn't been back at the common room either."

Dumbledore gave no sign as to being worried. Instead, he merely smiled.

"Of course. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have already come to see me about this matter and I assure you that Ms. Granger is safe. She's within Hogwarts, but it's up to you to find her. Open your eyes as to what's in front of you," he whispered, before exiting his office.

He left Draco by himself, wondering what on Merlin's beard the old man was talking about.

Draco walked back to his Common Room and because it was a free period, he thought he'd take a nap.

He walked by the forbidden corridor and remembered the door from yesterday, and when he looked at the wall, it wasn't there!

Draco frowned, "What the heck?" he asked, "Where's the door…"

Behind him, a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey Malfoy? Talking to yourself now? I knew you were an idiot, but I never knew you were _that _lonely!" taunted Weasley.

Draco turned around, and his eyes narrowed as they fell on the two bodyguards of Granger.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

Potter glared at Weasley, as if warning him to stay quiet, and he looked at Malfoy, "We want to know where's Hermione."

Draco shrugged, "How do I know?" he asked, waving the question away.

"Isn't she in the common room with you?" asked Weasley, forgetting about his "fight" with Draco and focusing his thoughts on his best friend.

"No, she hasn't been in there all night. I assumed she was with you. The last time I talked to her was at breakfast yesterday," said Draco, recalling the memory.

All of a sudden, he saw the door glow in the hidden corridor. He stared at it, and Potter interrupted his thoughts again, "What are you staring at?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Look, Hermi- Granger isn't here now, so would you _please _leave me alone?" he asked.

Potter and Weasley nodded grimly, but Weasley warned, "If we find out you were lying, you're dead," before leaving Draco by himself.

As if on cue, Draco saw the door start to glow a bright blue.

Draco walked slowly towards the door, as if drawn by it, wondering what was inside.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, and to his surprise, it was warm. He yanked the door open and walked into the dark room.

As he called out "Hello?" the lights suddenly turned on, revealing a desk piled with books and a sleeping Hermione Granger lying on top of the books.

Draco frowned, "Granger?" he called, "What the heck are you doing in here?"

Hermione gave no sign as to hearing what he had said. The only indication that she was still alive was by the slow and steady rise of her back.

Draco walked over towards her, looking around at the secret room that he had never seen before.

All four walls were white, and there was nothing in the room except for a bookshelf filled with books behind Hermione, and a table in the middle of the room that Hermione had occupied. He leaned over and took a peak at what she was doing.

It was obvious that Hermione was worn out, for every single subject's homework was open on her desk and a bookmark marked every page of every book on her desk.

He gently, but firmly, grabbed Hermione's two shoulders and shook her awake.

Almost at once, Hermione woke up, her cinnamon brown eyes with flecks of gold opening up to stare at her homework once again.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was so typical to see Hermione working like this.

"Ahem?"

Hermione jumped and she turned around and gasped.

"Draco! Wh- what are you doing here? You scared me! Is it lunch time?" asked Hermione, her questions shooting out of her mouth.

Draco shook his head, "What are you doing in this room? I haven't seen you for a day!"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, "What? It's only Monday…" she trailed off.

Draco frowned, "It's Wednesday! Hermione, you need to get some serious sleep."

Hermione blinked her red eyes, and she pouted, "No! I have to study for the NEWTS! It's coming up … and I'm not ready and … oh no, the teachers must be furious with me! They're … they're going to come get me and oh no, I think I might have detention for skipping all those classes and…" Hermione got up from her chair and ran to the door.

Draco, however, caught her in his arms and wrapped them around her waist tightly.

Hermione, aware of how close she was to Draco, blushed.

"Hermione," he said gently, "You're overworking yourself! How can you let this happen? What happened to the calm and collected Hermione I once knew?"

Hermione bit her lip, "It's … it's I don't know … she's not here," she said, looking down at the floor.

Draco lifted her chin, so she was looking directly at him, "No, I won't have none of that!" he thought.

"_I seriously need something for Hermione to sit on … something comfortable," _he thought to himself.

Almost at once, the room produced a big comfy bed.

Draco jumped, _"Not bad! Not what I had in mind, but this will do…"_

He placed Hermione on the bed and sat down besides her, "Now … tell me what's wrong."

Hermione sighed, "It's Harry and Ron…"

"Again?" asked Draco, getting a bit angry with the two.

"They were making fun of me. I was reading my books at breakfast and they said that if I read anymore, I'd grow so fat with knowledge, and I'd fail my NEWTS," she said, sniffling.

Draco rolled his eyes, "_Those morons," _he thought to himself, "_which explains why they didn't look for her right away."_

"I'm sure they were only kidding," he said.

"_I can't believe I'm defending them. You owe me big Potter," _thought Draco angrily to himself.

This wasn't the first time Draco had to comfort Hermione about her friendship with her two best friends. She had a lot of insecurities, and little by little, she had opened up to Draco, who helped her fight each one.

"They weren't kidding! And I told them that I'd stop reading, and when I did, they just ignored me," she said, frowning.

Draco awkwardly drew her into a hug, her cheek on his chest.

"I'm sure it's going to be all right. Why don't you go to sleep," he suggested, "It's obvious you've been up here working day and night just because of those comments."

Hermione frowned, her eyes growing big, "So you think I'm an idiot for listening to them?"

Draco shook his head, "No! But you need some sleep."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, her eyes looking at her schoolwork, "Fine, but you stay here with me…"

Draco nodded, and Hermione fell asleep, while Draco was still cradling her as if she was a baby.

A couple of hours later, Hermione woke up and found Draco staring at nothing.

"Whatcha thinking about Dray?" she asked, using her secret nickname for him.

Draco smiled; he liked the nickname, but he'd never tell.

"Nothing … so tell me, how'd you come to this room?" he inquired her.

Hermione shrugged, "You remember the _Room of Requirement?_" she asked Draco.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, the time you were in there when there was a storm and you couldn't find your way back, so you went to that room…"

Hermione nodded, "Anyway, I think this room is the _Room of Love."_

Draco frowned, "What?"

"Yeah, I was mad and all of a sudden I … never mind, it was stupid and you're not going to believe me."

"Tell me Granger," he said, "You know you want to."

Hermione smiled, "Promise you won't laugh?"

After Draco promised, Hermione went on, "Like I was saying … I was angry at Harry and Ron for hurting me after breakfast and so I ran back to the Common Room and … well … I was thinking about you and how much I wanted to tell you about Harry and Ron, and the door just appeared. I opened it and I saw my homework on the desk and so I started working. I forgot all about the time, except how much I hated those comments Ron and Harry gave me. I went to the bookshelf and I looked up _Secret Room_ and I read about the _Room of Love." _

Hermione walked over to the bookshelf, took out a book and put it on Draco's lap. She opened the page and settled herself comfortably back in the bed and in Draco's arms once again.

Draco read:

"_The Room of Love is similar to the Room of Requirement except the Room of Love is always located in a specific place. The Room of Love will only appear when one person is thinking about his or her lover. The Room of Love is basically a matchmaker to the oblivious couple. The couple will be blinded by other things, and then the Room of Love starts it's job._

_Once a person is stuck inside the room, her or she will be locked inside. The Room of Love will be able to see into the person's mind and find out their insecurities, and by using that useful bit of information, the captive will be locked inside the room, his or her mind only focusing on the information that is given to him or her on the table._

_The door will only be shown to the captive's lover when he or she is thinking about the captive while being close to the door. The door will glow blue, and the lover will be allowed inside. _

Draco looked up at Hermione, "You were thinking about me? What were you thinking about? My good looks? My charm?"

Hermione lightly smacked him in the arm, "No, of course not. Anyway, I don't know how I broke apart from my homework to research the book and then fall asleep."

Draco smiled, "You were never one to be underestimated while held under magic. Wow, the Room of Love also gives us anything we think about."

Hermione frowned, "So … did anything in the book … jump out at you?" she asked.

Draco looked confused, "No, not really … why?"

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind … I'm going to … go and find Harry and Ron and yeah … I'll see you later Draco."

Hermione walked out of the room, and Draco was left alone again.

He looked back down at the book and all of a sudden, he realized what Hermione was talking about.

"_The Room of Love is basically a matchmaker to the oblivious couple."_

Which meant … he was in love with Hermione and Hermione loved him as well.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it! He ran out of the room and searched for Hermione.

He saw her talking with Harry and Ron and he ran up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ron, snarling at him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Back off you lost puppy, I need to speak to Hermione."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and she said, "What for? I'm speaking to my friends, Malfoy. Leave me alone."

Harry led Hermione away and Ron smirked at him, "Leave her alone!" he hissed, before running to follow Hermione.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione walked back to the Common Room, her mind tangled with the many thoughts of Harry, Ron, and Draco.

She knew it was rude of her to ignore Draco, but Hermione had felt drawn to Draco for quite some time. She had given him a second chance and darn it, he was too oblivious!

"_Maybe we're not meant to be,"_ she thought sadly, as she stopped in front of the portrait, guarding the Head's Common Room.

She had reconciled her friendship with Harry and Ron, and perhaps that was enough.

Suddenly, she spotted the Room of Love grow blue.

Hermione frowned, and she opened the door.

It was dark, and she fumbled around the room.

"Hello?" she asked, calling out into the darkness.

A strong pair of arms slipped around her waist, and she felt a body being pressed up against her back.

"Who … who is it?" she asked tentatively.

She struggled to turn around, but her capturer would not let her do what she wanted.

"Re- Reveal yourself this minute! I'm Head Girl," she demanded, trying to command the person, who was obviously male.

She heard a familiar chuckle, but could not get it through to herself whom it belonged to.

She turned her head around and this time, a warm pair of lips met her mouth. Hermione gasped, and the intruder took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione pushed him away, "Who do you think you are, trying to take advantage of me?" she asked him.

She suddenly wished she had brought her wand, but she had left it in her dormitory before dinner.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt like crying.

She walked backwards until a wall met her back, and she slowly slid down. When her bottom met the floor, she drew her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, tears slowly falling down her face.

She felt somebody sit next to her before drawing her into his arms.

"_I thought you were smart," _he whispered, laying a kiss on top of her head.

Hermione recoiled in surprise, "Dr … Draco?" she asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

The lights turned on, and the person sitting next to her was indeed Draco.

"The one and only!" he said, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to be … be so forward. Except, you looked so … I don't know … I just _had _to kiss you!"

Hermione giggled at his flustered face.

"Why were you crying anyway?"

Hermione bravely looked him in the eye and said, "You just took away my first kiss! If the person wasn't you, I would have killed them."

"Really?" asked Draco, smirking.

Hermione nodded, and she looked away.

"I don't know what happened between us this year, but … Draco Malfoy, I … I really like you," Hermione said, looking at Draco.

She continued, "I don't know why I ran out of that room or why I didn't talk to you when I had the chance to. I was a fool and … it doesn't matter whether you like me or not. As long as I know you're my friend … I'm satisfied."

She peered at him, "You … are aren't you?"

Draco sighed, "Hermione … don't you remember what the book said? It says that you can only come into this room if you're the captive's lover. I thought that would've been proof enough for you! I … like you, 'Mione. And maybe overtime, these feelings will change into love. I changed so much, and it's all thanks to you. I sometimes do mean things to you in front of your friends, or I may hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore. I say we should take our relationship public."

Hermione nodded.

Draco continued, "I haven't been the nicest guy for the past six years, but my father passed away and … my mother changed me back into the nice guy I'm supposed to be," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione smiled, "So, do you want to give me back my first kiss?" she asked him, teasingly.

Draco's face broke into a large grin, "Do I ever?" he said, before leaning down to kiss the love of his life.

* * *

"And that's how your mummy and I fell in love," announced thirty year old Draco to his two children.

He wrapped an arm around his wife, who was seated next to him.

"Aw, that's the lamest story I ever heard!" his eldest child, Brian announced.

Hermione looked into her husband's eyes and laughed, "I guess my six year old can't take the mushiness!"

Draco nodded and looked over at his youngest daughter, who was seated on Uncle Harry's knee.

"Emily, what do you think?" he asked.

Emily looked over at her parents, her eyes shining with fresh tears, "That was the most beautifulest story ever! Tell me another," she pleaded.

"At least our three year old can appreciate it," joked Draco.

After that incident in the Room of Love, the two decided to announce their relationship in front of the school. What did they have to lose?

Though Harry and Ron were furious, they gradually accepted it with the help of Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister.

On the night of the graduation at Hogwarts, Draco had gotten down on one knee in front of the whole school and had asked Hermione to marry him.

With Hermione's job as a Nurse and Draco's job as Auror, the two had a wonderful life, with two beautiful children. Brian had inherited his mother's brown eyes, but his father's blond hair. Emily had inherited her father's gray eyes, as well as her mother's brown hair. The two of them had Hermione's wonderful depth of knowledge and their father's famous smirk.

Now, the family of four was seated at the Malfoy Manor along with Harry and his wife Parvati Patil, Ron and his wife Lavender Brown, Ginny and her husband Seamus Finnegan, Narcissa Malfoy, who was Draco's mother, both of Hermione's parents, as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley. It was Hermione and Draco's 10-year anniversary and the house was bursting with festivities.

Hermione looked at her husband again, "Who ever knew that the Room of Love would have brought us this far?"

"You know what?" asked Draco, "I think Dumbledore planned it. He probably knew we were going to have a family, but we just needed a boost, and so he provided us with the secret room."

"I have to thank that man one day!" announced Hermione.

"I love you," said Draco to his wife.

Hermione responded by giving him a kiss and saying "I love you, too."

Brian groaned, "Aw! Stop that!"

Hermione winked at her husband, "Now, I know Brian absolutely wants to hear the story of his parent's wedding! Let's see … it was after Hogwarts…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked this one-shot! Please read and review as always. Have a great summer everybody. 


End file.
